prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Swing Star Coord
(フルスイングスター) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in episode 71 worn by Emo Moegi. It resembles the Full Swing Star Yellow Coord and the Full Swing Star Green Coord. User Appearance Tops A magenta T-shirt with a skinny, light pink vertical stripe pattern and knot in the lower corner of the fabric. On each sleeve is a trim of dark blue ruffles beneath a band of gold stars and a single, horizontal white line. White ribbon is laced through the side of the sleeve, accent the thick band going down the middle and around the neck, and accent by this is a dark blue line tracing it. Emotion is written in gold and dark blue across the chest, and sticking out of the bottom of the torso are black straps with gold buckles. The user gains a pair of white wristbands with lining of red for one and yellow on the other, followed by a border of yellow for one and dark blue, and a knotted cloth tied around it, one in magenta, the other yellow. Along with a yellow, magenta, and dark blue woven bracelet, a yellow knotted piece on the neck, and a gold cheering megaphone with writing, a gold star with red, white, and blue tails, and a baseball bat sitting on top of it. Bottoms White shorts worn over black bike shorts with a dark blue vertical stripe on each leg and coloring on the sides of the waistband. The side of the leg is magenta with the light pink line print, and on each leg is the Emotion logo, and on the right leg is also the star and bat from the top, along with a baseball. The bottom of each leg is lined by gold stars, and around the waist is a matching colored sports jacket. A cheering megaphone sits on one hip and on the other is a small bat, both hanging from a red and white striped strap. Shoes Dark blue and yellow peek-toes with magenta shoelaces to match the platform sole, which has a short wedge heel. Gold stars are placed on the side and around the back is writing, and on the side o the shoe is the star design from the top and shorts. Gold leg warmers with a line print and stars covering it are included, with a white and magenta band around the top and a lined knotted bow on the back. Sticking out of the top are dark blue and pale indigo vertical striped tube socks, and on the right thigh is an Emotion logo tattoo. Hair Accessory A white and dark blue baseball hat with magenta sides that have a skinny line print and Emotion written across the front. On the corner is the star and baseball bat design, and on the rim of the cap is a baseball. Game is a Pop PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts body_J4-09.png Anime Screenshots Episode 71 Pulsing Star Coord Intro.png Emotional Sparkles 1.jpg Emotional Sparkles 2.jpg Emotional Sparkles 3.jpg Emotional Sparkles 4.jpg Emotional Sparkles 5.jpg Emotional Sparkles 6.jpg Emotional Sparkles 7.jpg Emotional Sparkles 8.jpg Emotional Sparkles 9.jpg Emotional Sparkles 10.jpg Emotional Sparkles 11.jpg Emotional Sparkles 12.jpg Emotional Sparkles 13.jpg Emotional Sparkles 14.jpg Emotional Sparkles 15.jpg Emotional Sparkles 16.jpg Emotional Sparkles 17.jpg Emotional Sparkles 18.jpg Emotional Sparkles 19.jpg Emotional Sparkles 20.jpg Emotional Sparkles 21.jpg Emotional Sparkles 22.jpg Emotional Sparkles 23.jpg Emotional Sparkles 24.jpg Emotional Sparkles 25.jpg Emotional Sparkles 26.jpg Emotional Sparkles 27.jpg Emotional Sparkles 28.jpg Emotional Sparkles 29.jpg Emotional Sparkles 30.jpg Emotional Sparkles 31.jpg Emotional Sparkles 32.jpg Emotional Sparkles 34.jpg Emotional Sparkles 35.jpg Emotional Sparkles 36.jpg Emotional Sparkles 37.jpg Emotional Sparkles 38.jpg Emotional Sparkles 39.jpg Emotional Sparkles 40.jpg Emotional Sparkles 41.jpg Emotional Sparkles 42.jpg Emotional Sparkles End Pose.png Episode 87 Emo's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Emo's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Emo's Jewel Chance 3.jpg Emo's Jewel Chance 4.jpg Emo's Jewel Chance 5.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Girl's Yell Category:Pop Coord Category:Emo Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Prichan Rare Category:Jewel Vol. 4